What Would You Do?
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: A late night phone call. How will Buffy and Spike handle the caller? It's a songfic. Please R&R. One-shot only.


This is my first Buffy fiction. So please be gentle with me. I do not what happened. I had this song stuck in my head all morning. And having nothing to do, I wrote this up. I thought it would be good to see what happens when Spike got a late night phone call.

I don't own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer ideas. That belongs to Joss. That man is a genius. I am just playing around with the characters. I also don't own the song: Case of the Ex. That privilege belongs to Mya.

Please Read and Review!

********************************************************************************************************************

**What Would You Do?**

They curled up the couch, ready for the fine dining of the television choosing. Buffy snuggled back into Spike's chest. Loving the feel of his tightly contoured chest pressing into her shoulder blades. Holding up the remote to the television, Buffy switched it on. The volume turned low. It was one of the rare nights that they had the house to themselves. Quiet reigned before the soft music blew through the speakers.

"Are we really gonna watch this, love?" Spike stated while raising his scarred eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She retorted before crossing her arms over her chest. Humming as she did so. Her eyes flicking over to the intrusive phone. Spike gently pushed on her shoulders to get up to answer it.

"Stay here. I'll get that!" Moving across the room. Picking the cradle and rumbled a hello in the mouth piece.

**I**_t's after midnight and shes on you phone (phone)  
Sayin'come over cuz shes all alone (lone)  
I could tell it was your ex by your tone (tone)  
Why is she callin now after so long _

_Now, what is it that she wants  
Tell me what is it that she needs _

Buffy glanced up towards the clock. Rolling her eyes when it stated it after midnight. That was so typical of his friends to call this late at night. But that was a downfall when it came to living with the vampire. Late night phone calls. Her ears perking at his tone of voice. Sounding almost disgruntled by the caller. Watching his eyes flicker between the blue and amber colours. Slight ridges forming between his eyebrows. His body tightly coiled.

"Who is it, now?" She flung over shoulder as she turned back towards the screen. Knowing that he could hear her heart racing from there.

"It's no one, pet!" He replied before shouting a resounding no down the line. A snarl tearing out of his mouth. Tearing her unfocused gaze from the box in front of her.

"Her." She said lightly. A worried expression on her upturned face. "Why now?" Only to see him shrug his shoulder at her.

_Did she hear about the brand new benz that you just bought for me  
Cuz yall didnt have no kids  
Or share no mutual friends  
And you told me that she turned trick when yall broke up in 96.._

She was baffled as to why she would come to Spike in so long. What did she want? He had nothing left for her. His heart belong to her now. His everything. Or was that lie? Her brows drew together in thought. Maybe she had made a mistake. Looking back over to him. His deep voice sending tingles down her spine. Her heart kicking it up an extra notch. She had always loved that deep British accent. But she also loved the graceful movements of said body. Fire starting to lick along her veins. A yearning look in her eyes.

_Wutcha gon' do when you cant say no  
And the feelings start to show boy I really need to know and..  
How ya gonna act  
How ya gonna handle that  
Wutcha gonna do when she wants you back_

Standing up from the couch, she stretched, arching her back in one smooth motion. Her arms pulling her shirt upwards, giving him a tantalising view of her bare stomach. A smirk touch his lips. He knew what she was doing. Appreciation filled his eyes. She had a top body, which he would enjoy later on tonight. A fire laying low in his belly, igniting with her teasing display. He watch as she flipped her hair. Her movements graceful just like when she fought. _Time to readjust the jeans_, he thought. Pity he did not wear his coat. Eying the offending garment on the hook across from him.

_There's no need to reminisce bout the past (past)  
Obviously cuz that shit did not last (last)  
I Know how a woman will try to game you (you)  
Don't get caught up because baby, you'll lose_

Swinging her hips as she walked over to him. She run her hands from his chest down to his belt buckle. Sliding a finger in to touch his growing member, letting a purring sound out. An indications that she was please with his body reactions to her little dance. Her other hand cupping his sharp cheeks. Raising up onto her toes, she placed a gentle kiss before sliding her lips over to nibble his ear. Retching a groan at her ministrations from him.

_Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night  
Tell me why she is your life trying to get whats mine  
She dont know me, shes about to know me  
Im in you life thats how its gon' be_

A smile touch her lips as he started to breathe that much deeper. A chuckle leaving her at the thought of him breathing. Her hand moving over to the phone. Brushing his white knuckles, before taking the phone from his ear. Listening to the voice for a moment. Devilment dancing in her eyes, before she replied.

"Dru. He's mine!" Setting the phone back into the cradle. Spike grabbed her around the waist. Smacking his lips in anticipation. Pulling her closer, he nuzzled her neck.

_I seen her photo, she aint even all that  
So if you want her back, you can take her back  
Cuz game recognize game, i can do the same thing  
Get it right, change or take back this ring _

Reaching down, he picked her up. His tongue curling just the way she loved it. A purring sound leaving his chest as he made his way over to the stairs. His eyebrow raised up. Mocking her. Teasing her. Making her veins into liquid fire, fanning them higher as he fingers brushed the side of her breasts. Leaning down he whispered into her ears. A nod from her before she speedily carried upstairs. Slamming the door behind him. They were never to be seen until the next day. Just the way it should be.

********************************************************************************************************************

Love it or hate it! let me know!


End file.
